8 Novembre
by The Lord of Poets
Summary: Alors que tout semble perdu, une lumière scintille dans l'ombre...


**Chers lecteurs... **

**Ceci est une petite histoire se déroulant après la trilogie de Bottero nommée l'Autre (d'où la catégorie...)**

**A la base, je l'ai écrite comme un One-Shot, mais tant de questions me taraudent une fois la lecture finie... **

**Laissez-moi des commentaires, je suis ouvert à la critique, surtout si elle me permet d'avancer !**

* * *

Barthélémy pressa le pas. Il n'était pas habitué à être en retard, surtout pour de grandes occasions comme celle-ci. Ce jour là dérogerait à la règle : Il avait eu une course de la plus haute importance à réaliser. Bientôt, il arriva devant une imposante villa. Il longea le mur d'enceinte jusqu'à atteindre une entrée où étaient postés deux gardes armés et disons plutôt… dissuasifs. Il leur fit un signe de la main, sans les regarder. On lui ouvrit la porte. Le charisme mystifiant qu'il dégageait et le fait que villa lui appartint il y a longtemps aidaient. Il passa la première porte sous l'œil vigilant des caméras de surveillance placées partout pour combler les angles morts. Il en passa également une deuxième avant d'arriver dans des jardins somptueux. Un majordome l'attendait. Il le congédia : il pourrait arpenter cette bâtisse les yeux fermés, bien qu'elle ait été remise à neuf suite à des inondations.

On l'attendait derrière cette porte. Sans frapper, il entra et alla s'installer dans ce salon luxueux où se réunissait le Conseil des Familles. Chaque mois se tenait une séance pour s'assurer de la cohésion de tous et restaurer ce dialogue que leurs ancêtres avaient si mal entretenu, ceci afin d'éviter tout _dérapage_…

Barthélémy soupira de tout son être en arrivant près de sa chaise. Une chaise massive, d'un bois d'ébène aussi sombre qu'un voile. Il se souvenait de cette époque où sa famille, riche, infiniment puissante, gouvernait le Monde… Ce temps là était révolu : l'Autre était arrivé. En unissant leurs forces, Nathan, l'homme qu'il considérait comme un de ses cousins, Shaé et leur môme, le petit Elio l'avaient vaincu.

Malheureusement, le passage de l'Autre avait laissé des traces. Les membres de la famille n'étaient plus aussi nombreux qu'avant… Des sept familles, ils ne devaient rester qu'une poignée d'individus à avoir conservé leurs capacités: les Scholiastes savaient recopier les mouvements déjà vus. Les Mnésiques possédaient une mémoire ancestrale. Les Bâtisseurs construisaient des édifices que nul n'aurait imaginé. Les Cogistes, la famille de Barthélémy, était dotée de capacités physiques et intellectuelles plus développées que les autres humains. Les Guérisseurs soignaient. Les Métamorphes se transformaient en n'importe quel animal.  
De ces sept familles, seul le pouvoir des guides demeurait encore obscur. D'après ce que savaient Barthélémy ils voyaient les routes vers l'Avenir.

Les plus puissants de ses familles s'étaient exilés en Gwendalavir depuis que l'on avait découvert ce pays au-delà de la _Pratum Vorax_… Les autres avaient été décimés depuis longtemps par la cupidité des plus grands. La réunion qu'il dirigeait aujourd'hui réunissait tout de même un quart des dirigeants importants de la planète.

Barthélémy s'assit et tous les membres du Conseil s'interrompirent. Pas une mouche volait que l'on eut pu entendre.

_Tic-tac… tic-tac… tic-tac…_

Deux secondes. Deux secondes suffisantes pour que Barthélémy comprenne qu'une bombe était posée, là, quelque part. Deux secondes pour se savoir piégé, malgré ses capacités hors norme. Deux secondes de panique.

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac…_

La bombe explosa, emportant la majeure partie du reste des familles avec elle.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble dans face, ombre parmi les ombres, une silhouette sourit puis tourna le dos à la villa effondrée.

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, Eden ouvrit les yeux pleins de larmes sur un pouvoir fascinant, incroyable, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir autrement. Devant elle, sans qu'aucun autre passant ne puisse la distinguer, une lumière bleue irradiait la ruelle. Une lumière bleue éclatante émanant de ce pan de mur si banal et tellement hors du commun… Une lumière étincelante.

La lumière d'une porte.


End file.
